With growing multimedia information queries, touch screen technology has been greatly developed, and devices with touch screens are widely used. A user can operate the device simply by lightly touching an icon or text on the touch screen with his/her finger.
However, a control corresponding to the icon or text is usually small if a large quantity of content is displayed on the touch screen. Hence, a mistake is prone to occur when the user touches the icon or text, resulting in inaccuracy in the touch control operation on the device.